Grissom in ruil voor Sidle
by CSILasVegas
Summary: Grissom wordt opgeschrikt door een briefje. Sara Sidle is gekidnapped en de dader wil haar omruilen voor Grissom zelf! Wat is de fout die volgens de dader onvergevelijk was? En waarom heeft hij het op Grissom voorzien? R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Niets uit de hitserie CSI is van mij. Ik haal geen winst uit deze fics, niet nodig ook.

Geniet ervan en laat me weten wat je ervan vindt.

Grissom en Sidle.

'Geachte heer Grissom,

Het zal u niet ontgaan zijn dat u deze avond een van uw

medewerkers mist.

Ik heb Sara Sidle onder mijn hoede genomen tot er

een ruil gedaan wordt.

Mijn eis is Sara in ruil voor jou!

Geen politie! Zo wel, dan gaat Sara een ritje maken

naar de hemel.

Ik vergeef je nooit die ene fout!

Zorg dat je morgenavond om elf uur achter de uitgang

van de Drie Piramiden bent.

GEEN POLITIE!'

Verschrikt keek Grissom op van het blaadje papier. Een of andere maniak had Sara Sidle ontvoerd en wilde haar ruilen tegen hemzelf!

Geen politie, had hij geschreven. Geen politie, hoe is dat nou mogelijk als je in het Las Vegas Crime Lab. werkt?

Gil Grissom, hoofd van het forensische onderzoeksteam in Las Vegas, schrok op toen er op de deur van zijn kantoor werd geklopt.

"Hey, Gris." Het was Catherine Willows. Ze deed de deur achter zich dicht toen ze het teneergeslagen hoofd van haar baas zag. "Wat is er aan de hand? Is een van je kakkerlakken dood?" Ze lachte om haar eigen grapje, maar haar gezicht vertrok toen ze het briefje door Grissom in haar handen gedrukt kreeg. "Een grap?"

"Zie je mij lachen?" Er zat meer sarcasme in zijn stem dan hij aanvankelijk meende.

"Oh mijn god." Bracht Catherine verschrikt uit. "Hoelang wordt ze al vermist?"

"Niet. Ik kreeg het net per post binnen. De interne post gaat veel sneller dan de stadspost, dus ik denk dat niemand nog doorheeft dat ze ontvoerd is." Grissom klonk aangeslagen. Het was voor Catherine duidelijk dat Grissom erg bezorgd was om het welzijn van zijn teamleden.

"Ik roep het team bij elkaar." Zei Catherine en liep al naar de deur van het kantoor.

"Cath, laat dit eerst door Greg analyseren op DNA, vezels, inkttype, op alles wat je kunt bedenken. Ik wil Sara terug, levend!" Catherine knikte en haastte zich het kantoor uit.

Grissom boog zich over zijn bureau en pakte de telefoon. Hij moest haar ouders laten weten wat er aan de hand was.

"Dit is wat we weten," Grissom stopte even met praten en keek zijn werknemers een voor een aan. "Sara is gisteravond uitgeweest in de Red Dragon. De ontvoerder is erg simpel van geest. Hij heeft een eenvoudig briefje geschreven met een kinderlijk handschrift. Aan zijn woordenschat is te zien dat het een man is die weinig scholing heeft genoten."

"Gris, was Sara alleen uit?" Vroeg Nick Stokes en onderbrak Grissom.

"Straks, Nicky. Eerst de punten en feiten." Grissom werd niet boos of geïrriteerd op Nick. Nick was mogelijk nóg bezorgder om Sara dan hij was. Nick en Sara waren als broer en zus voor elkaar. "Goed, Catherine werkt al aan de zaak. Zijn er al enige vorderingen uit het lab?"

"Er zat geen DNA op het papier. Ook zijn er geen vezels aangetroffen. De inkt die is gebruikt komt uit een Parker vulpen, type x56. Het merkwaardige is alleen dat het papierzeldzaam is. Het wordt alleen nog in New Mexico gemaakt en is erg duur." Catherine keek Grissom hulpeloos aan. Dit was alles wat ze tot nu toe wist. "Oh ja, hij rookt zware shag."

"Wie koopt er tegenwoordig nog zeldzaam papier? En zeker om een dreigbrief te schrijven, idioot gewoon!" Zei Warrick Brown.

"Warrick, er zijn nog een hoop mensen die briefpapier verzamelen, hoe duur het ook is. Hoe zeldzamer hoe beter." Grissom keek Warrick van over zijn bril aan. "Nick," Zei hij terwijl hij naar Warrick bleef kijken. "Jij gaat met Cath naar de Red Dragon en wacht tot Brass het groene licht geeft. Warrick, jij gaat met mij mee naar New Mexico. Er moeten bestanden met namen zijn van kopers. Er wordt veel fraude gepleegd met dit soort zeldzame papier. Aan de slag!"

Warrick keek Grissom na. "Wat kan er nou zo speciaal zijn aaneen stukje oud papier?" Hij snapte er nog steeds niets van.

"Warrick, vliegtuig vertrekt over twee uur!" Hoorde Warrick Grissom vanuit de gang roepen. Hij haastte zich het koffiekamertje uit en zei de anderen gedag.


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Niets uit de hitserie CSI is van mij. Ik haal geen winst uit deze fics, niet nodig ook.

Geniet ervan en laat me weten wat je ervan vindt.

2.

Grissom zou nauwe contacten onderhouden met Nick en Catherine terwijl hij met Warrick in New Mexico was om erachter proberen te komen wie het papier had gekocht. Het zou een moeilijke klus worden. Zelfs, als ze de koper zouden traceren, was het nog maar de vraag of diegene het ook werkelijk gedaan had.

"Landing wordt over enkele ogenblikken ingezet. Wilt u zo vriendelijk zijn tafeltje in te klappen en uw riemen vast te maken, dank u." Zei de stewardess door de intercom.

De hele vliegreis werd er weinig gesproken. Zolang Warrick niet begreep waarom het oude papier dé aanwijzing naar Sara kon betekenen, weigerde Grissom tegen hem te spreken. Uiteindelijk begon Warrick te praten.

"Gil, het spijt me dat ik zo'n oen was. Ik had direct moeten begrijpen dat het bestand van het papierbedrijf nauwkeurig bijgehouden wordt omdat het papier zo zeldzaam is." Grissom keek Warrick aan vanuit zijn ooghoek. "Maar, wat als er nou zoveel mensen in het bestand staan én ook nog eens uit alle hoeken van de States komen dat we er niet achter komen?"

Gil keek eerst bedachtzaam, toen tuitte hij zijn lippen. "Ik heb Brass gevraagd alle dossiers naar ons hotel op te sturen die betrekking hebben op mijn vroegere zaken, waarbij de verdachte, in dit geval allen mannen, zijn veroordeeld." Warrick begreep de situatie steeds beter.

"Denk je er op die manier achter te komen wie oude papiertjes verzameld?"

Gil zuchtte. "Warrick, die oude _papiertjes_ zijn zo waardevol dat een kilo van een bepaald soort Libanees perkament genoeg is om een hotel in Las Vegas te laten bouwen. Een van vijftien verdiepingen hoog." Gil zuchtte even. "Ik kijk de dossiers in om te kijken wie van de verdachten een bepaalde wrok tegen mij heeft."

"Waarschijnlijk allemaal, Gris." Zei Warrick.

"Maar, niet alle verdachten van die zaken zijn weer op vrije voeten. De meesten zitten straffen uit van minimaal tien jaar. Daar komt nog eens bij dat over de meeste verdachten een hobby dossier is bijgehouden om zo een achtergrond van de verdachte creëren. Die techniek passen ze steeds vaker toe naarmate een veroordeelde steeds weer de fout ingaat."

"Ik hoop dat die dossiers er zijn als we aankomen. Sara moet zo snel mogelijk weer terug zijn."

"Ik begrijp je bezorgdheid, Warrick, echt waar. Maar blijf wel objectief. Ieder vermist persoon is voor zijn of haar familie of vriendenkring belangrijker dan de anderen."

Warrick knikte en zuchtte. "Ik weet het, maar als een zaak je persoonlijk raakt kun je er gewoon niets aan doen."

"Blijf objectief." Dit was het enige wat Grissom nogmaals zei. Maar, ook zijn gedachten dwaalden af naar wat Warrick zojuist had gezegd.Dit was persoonlijk.

Grissom schudde zijn hoofd om die gedachten te bannen. Ik moet ook objectief blijven anders ben ik een slechte baas.

Het vliegtuig landde op het vliegveld van New Mexico en Warrick en Grissom stapten uit. De hitte sloeg hen om het lijf. Het was een vochtige lucht. Te vochtig voor de tijd van het jaar, vond Grissom.

"He Gris, je hebt Nick nooit meer antwoordt gegeven op zijn vraag." Zei Warrick toen ze een klein terras opliepen om wat te drinken. Door de vochtige lucht transpireerden ze veel meer dan in de droge lucht van hun eigen Las Vegas.

Grissom dacht even na maar kon zich de vraag van Nick niet meer herinneren.

Warrick schudde gniffelend zijn hoofd. "Was Sara alleen uit in de Red Dragon?"

Grissom zuchtte. "Nee, ze was daar met Karin Dublin, haar beste vriendin. Kennelijk hebben ze daar een woordenwisseling gehad en is Karin weggegaan." Grissom zette zijn bril recht op zijn neus. "Karin heeft Brass laten weten dat ze direct naar huis is gegaan. Ze heeft Sara nog gebeld om te zeggen dat ze spijt had van wat ze gezegd heeft. Sara heeft de voicemail nooit meer beantwoordt."

Warrick keek bedenkelijk. "Hoelang nadat ze is weggegaan heeft ze Sara's voicemail ingesproken?"

"Nog geen twintig minuten later."

Er volgde een lange pauze. Beide mannen leken verzonken in gedachten over wat dit zou kunnen betekenen.

Na hun glas koele Lipton Ice gingen ze op weg naar hun hotel. Op het vliegveld stond al een huurauto op hen te wachten.

In het volgende hoofdstuk wordt beschreven hoe het Sara vergaat terwijl ze is ontvoerd.


End file.
